


retrouvaille

by alltears



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pet Names, Reunions, Shuri is Better than us all, Steve Is Needy, Steve Rogers Feels, Wakanda, for ariella, i wrote this for a friend and im much more of a tony gal, sorry if it isnt really in character, steve is also a bottom but that's unrelated to this fic, too soft for canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 14:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14595465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltears/pseuds/alltears
Summary: steve and bucky meet again. all is well.





	retrouvaille

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deadspoets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadspoets/gifts).



> im team tony and never really cared about stucky but my friend is team cap and looooves stucky so i decided to write this for her cause i love her. enjoy!

Steve Rogers had never been to Disneyland before. None of the Disney parks, actually. He heard rumors that they were building “the most magical place on Earth” when he was in the war - but he was frozen before he could have checked it out for himself. Not that he would have gone, as he had bigger fish to fry. 

 

Steve liked to dream, though.

 

Wakanda was as close to Disney as Steve suspected he would ever see. The whole country oozed glory and power. Every building was brightly colored and beautifully constructed - Much nicer than anything Steve had ever seen before, including the Stark and Avengers Towers. The people that greeted him were just as polished. Their king was welcoming and didn’t refrain from joking with them all, and the woman who appeared to be his right-hand made him feel weaker than he ever had before the first time they locked eyes. 

 

It was perhaps the small young woman who bounded over with a great energy and a smirk on her face that impressed him the most about Wakanda, though.

 

“Shuri,” She introduced herself, nodded her head towards Steve.

 

“Steve Rogers. A pleasure,” Steve replied. He extended a hand towards her. Shuri raised an eyebrow and looked him up and down. Taking a step back, he stuttered around an apology, afraid he had offended her.

 

“Someone has been asking for you,” The girl stated as she gripped Steve’s wrist tightly in her hand. She turned abruptly and began walking in the direction that she came from. 

 

“So… someone here is asking for me?” He prompted as they walked across a bright green field, as Shuri had been silent for quite some time.

 

“More like demanding. Begging, even. You must be very popular in America,” 

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that I’m  _ popul _ -”

 

“Humbleness and humility will get you nowhere, Captain,” He frowned.

 

“You know me?”

 

“I am no fool. We have kept a very close eye on the rest of the world, and it is hard to miss a man who built a shield out of one of the strongest metals in the world” Shuri concluded.

 

“It actually is  _ the  _ strongest, ma’am,”

 

“Oh, Captain,” She laughed and came to a stop in front of a small hut with the door wide open. “You have much to learn.” With that, Shuri dropped Steve’s arm and left him, dazed and alone. With the gorgeous view surrounding him, he took a moment to collect himself. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and entered the hut.

 

It didn’t appear to be occupied. The room was small, and though there was a bed, it didn’t seem to be slept in. Additionally, there appeared to be a large amount of what could only be goat hair covering the floor.

 

“Hello?” Steve called out. There was a shuffle behind a curtain that separated the two halves of the one room, and before Steve could blink, Bucky Barnes was standing in front of him.

 

Steve knew he was gaping, but he didn’t care. Bucky looked better than Steve had seen in a long time; He was freshly-shaven, dressed in red and blue robes, and had a glint of mischief and joy in his eyes that was a staple when in the war.

 

“Bucky? How… What…” He settled on a breathy “Bucky”.

 

“Captain Rogers,” Bucky grinned, spinning slowly with his arms out when Steve’s eyes didn’t leave his chest.

 

“Oh, don’t pull that with me!” Steve laughed as the shock wore off. He all but ran across the room to reach his friend, pulling him into his chest tightly. 

 

“You know I’m teasing,” Bucky wrapped his arms - two arms, Steve noted - around Steve in return. “I’ve missed you.”

 

“I missed you too, Buck. It’s been… I don’t even know how long it’s been!”

 

“Too long, eh?” Bucky mumbled against Steve’s shoulder. “I wasn’t sure I was ever going to see you again.”

 

Steve nodded, too content in their long-awaited embrace to try to hold up a conversation. (It definitely wasn’t because his throat was getting tight and his heart felt like it was breaking at Bucky’s comment).

 

“God, look at us. All sappy like we’re a couple of teenagers. Next thing you know, we’ll both be crying,” Steve sniffled in response. Bucky frowned and grabbed Steve by the shoulders, pushing him a few inches away so he could look in his eyes. Steve matched his frown, gripping onto the side of Buck’s tunic in an effort to keep them close.

 

“...Steve? It’s okay, I swear…” Bucky swiped his thumb across his cheek when a tear fell. “Why are you crying? I’ve never seen you like this. You’re scarin’ me,” Bucky attempted humor, but it fell short due to the deep furrow in his brow.

 

“It’s only that you’re right. I didn’t think I’d see you again either, and God, that’s hell,” Steve said. Everyone in his life knew he struggled with showing his emotions, and although that’s true, it was as though a dam broke when he was with Bucky. He was always so patient, so comforting, so… Bucky. “I’m so alone without you. And I know I’m not -  _ Of course  _ I’m not - but you’re the only one who’s been through what I’ve been through, and… Am I making sense?”

 

“Yes, Steve,” Bucky spoke softly, again bringing his arms around Steve’s neck. “Yes.”

 

Bucky connected their lips, and a 50-year weight was lifted from Steve’s chest. He sighed against Bucky’s mouth and tightened his right around the silks adorning Bucky and his left into his hair. Mirroring Steve’s actions, Bucky pulled him closer until they were chest-to-chest. Steve moaned as they touched.

 

“How long have you wanted…”

 

“Always,” Steve pulled Bucky back to him, wanting to bask forever in the affection he was being shown by the man he loved -  _ God, it was nice to admit that _ .

 

“Hey. White boys,” The pair jumped apart and twisted towards Shuri at the door with matching flushed and wide-eyed expressions. “Captain Rogers is needed,” She turned on her heel and left - but not without sending a wink their way.

 

“Captain Rogers, always has to go off and save someone or fix something.” 

 

“Hey, you save people just as often as I do,” Steve protested.

 

“That’s not true and you know it, love,” Steve’s lips quirked at the nickname, and he shrugged.

 

“You saved me.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! i love comments so uhhhhh hmu. check out my full co. marvel fic where the avengers try out mantis' powers!


End file.
